Excaliferb
| image = Screen_Shot_2012-01-01_at_2.52.24_PM.png | caption = Ferb-A-Lot holding the Exacliferb sword | season = 3 | production = 320 | broadcast = 143 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft J.G. Orrantia | director = Robert F. Hughes | us = January 15, 2012 | international = | xd = January 16, 2012 | abcf = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} During medieval times, Phineas and Ferb (or, Ferb-a-lot) set off on an epic quest to find the legendary sword, Excaliferb, so they can defeat the evil sorcerer, Millifishmirtz. Episode Summary Major Monogram is sick in bed, so Carl comes to read a fantasy novel to him. In the backyard of the cottage of the humble antique dealer, wizards Phineas and Ferb-a-lot are testing out some of their magic potions, which allow them to change into various mythological creatures, to disapproval of their sister Candadere. Suddenly, The Lady of the Puddle emerges from the rain and informes the two that they must go on a quest to find the legendary sword Excaliferb, and use it to defeat the evil Millifishmertz. The magical water sprite Isabel arrives to guide them on their quest. Songs * End Credits Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italicized, and any explanation not. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with, None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/phineas-and-ferb-excaliferb/EP009488470256 Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on January 8, 2012. International Premieres * Errors * Continuity *After "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Tour de Ferb", and "Ferb Latin", this is the fourth episode with only Ferb's name in the title. *Second time Ferb says his own name, first being "My Fair Goalie". *The family's goose is named Gertrude, Candace's middle name is Gertrude. *Second time Major Monogram was sick. ("My Fair Goalie") *Strangely, Monogram's house looks like Irving's house in "Not Phineas and Ferb". *Second episode to have a Jeremy look-alike named Jeremiah, the first being "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". Allusions *'Excalibur'- The famous sword of King Arthur is similar to Excaliferb. *'Lancelot' - One of king Arthur's most famous knights, renowned for his bravery and skill. *'The Fellowship of the Ring' - when the group is at the tavern, they notice a shady figure, who was one of Millifishmirtz's spies, just like Aragorn notices one of Sauron's spies in Bree's tavern. *'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' - When they attempt to cross Professor Poofenplotz bridge, she requires them to answer three questions, just as in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", where king Arthur and his knights have to cross the Bridge of Death, where each Knight is forced to answer three questions by the bridge-keeper before they can cross the Gorge of Eternal Peril. *'Godzilla' - When the final battle is about to start one of the monsters roars like Godzilla. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional voices: :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher